warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Runningwind
Runningwind is a lean, slender,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 149 brown,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 314 swift tabby tom, with green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Runningkit and his sister, Mousekit, are born to One-eye and Halftail. He is seen in the nursery the day Bluefur's kits are born, and has to be pushed back by his mother over to where Mousekit had fallen asleep. Runningkit and his sister are later seen playing with Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit. They flick snow lumps at them and then look innocent when the three kits stop and complain. One-eye scolded them for that. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Runningwind is first seen as a young warrior. :When ThunderClan returns from a Gathering, after Brokenstar announced that a ShadowClan cat has gone rogue and is a threat to kits, and had demanded territory from the other Clans, Runningwind is seen poking his head out of the warriors' den, asking what had happened when he sees how upset the Clan is. :After Frostfur's kits are stolen by Clawface, he is a part of the patrol that goes to ShadowClan to bring them back. In the process, he helps drive out Brokenstar and his followers. Fire and Ice :After a Gathering, the Clan discusses how ShadowClan and RiverClan are having problems. Bluestar is thoughtful, and then tells the Clan to get some rest. She then assigns Runningwind and Dustpaw to the dawn patrol. However, the following morning, Whitestorm and Sandpaw accompany them on the dawn patrol. When Fireheart and Graystripe nearly crash into them, Runningwind tells Sandpaw that they are going to fetch WindClan, after she sneers at them. :When Bluestar chooses Fireheart and Graystripe to be mentors of Frostfur's kits, Tigerclaw disagrees, suggesting Runningwind instead. Bluestar replies that while he is a good hunter, he does not have the patience to mentor an apprentice. :Later on, Graystripe catches a cold and Runningwind is assigned to help train Brackenpaw. He and Fireheart take their apprentices out and begin to show them the different hunting techniques. When Fireheart leaves early, saying he isn't feeling good, Runningwind agrees, commenting that he looks a bit off. :Runningwind calls out a greeting to Fireheart when he is sharing tongues with Graystripe, but Fireheart just ignores him. :Runningwind, along with the majority of ThunderClan, has doubts that Cloudkit, Fireheart's kittypet nephew, could ever become a warrior. He says that the Clan has enough to worry about without another kittypet. He complains that the fluffy tom will eat all of the fresh-kill until the next snowfall and then die of the cold. :Later, he is eating with Graystripe when he asks if he had a good hunt. When Fireheart asked if he was going to the next Gathering, he responds eagerly that he is. :He is later seen coming back from a patrol on the RiverClan border with Willowpelt, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw. When Whitestorm's patrol returns with rabbit bones covered in ShadowClan scent, Tigerclaw orders Runningwind, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Mousefur to come with him on raiding patrol. They leave before Bluestar returns. However, the patrol is stopped by Brackenpaw, who tells them that the ShadowClan cats are Brokenstar and his rogues. He and Mousefur exchange a glance when they hear that Yellowfang is tending to the former leader's wounds. :One morning, he and Tigerclaw emerge from the warriors' den for the dawn patrol when Onewhisker comes to their camp, saying that WindClan is under attack by ShadowClan and RiverClan. He joins Tigerclaw's patrol, and they go to WindClan territory. They join the battle a few moments after the first ThunderClan patrol enters the battle. He yowls for help when Nightstar, ShadowClan's leader, has him pinned down. Fireheart dashes over to him and together they fight Nightstar until he is beaten. Afterwards, Runningwind congratulates Fireheart, saying that he has fought well, and promises that he will tell Bluestar. ''Forest of Secrets :When Fireheart asks who is ready for a patrol, Runningwind volunteers, along with Graystripe and Sandstorm. He remarks that Whitestorm and Mousefur are foolish to take all of the apprentices out at once. They patrol the RiverClan border, and when Graystripe comments that RiverClan wouldn't be hunting their prey, Runningwind retorts that he wouldn't put anything past them, and that they would steal the fur off their backs if they let them. When they see that the river has thawed and flooded, Runningwind announces with satisfaction that this will keep them from coming to ThunderClan :Later, during an invasion from ShadowClan and WindClan, he, Willowpelt, and Sandstorm fall back to guard the nursery as the enemy warriors break into their camp. :Just before Cloudkit's apprentice ceremony, he listens as Willowpelt announces that she is having kits soon. He murmurs a congratulations as Mousefur gives her friend a friendly lick on the ear. :After Tigerclaw's treachery has been revealed and he is exiled, Runningwind wonders aloud about who the new deputy will be. ''Rising Storm :As Fireheart struggles to assign patrols for the day, Runningwind awkwardly tells him that Longtail is training with Swiftpaw and couldn't lead the sunhigh patrol. Fireheart then assigns Runningwind to lead it along with Dustpelt and Darkstripe. When the patrol returns, he tells Fireheart that they scented Cloudpaw near Twolegplace. Not long after this, he is leading Thornpaw out of camp when Fireheart stops him. He tells him that he promised Mousefur that he would teach Thornpaw how to catch squirrels. Fireheart reluctantly lets them go out, though he wanted to search for Cloudpaw. :The next morning, Runningwind unenthusiastically takes Cloudpaw out for hunting at Fireheart's order. Later, he hunts down Fireheart and asks if he has seen Cloudpaw anywhere. When Fireheart responds that he hasn't, Runningwind angrily tells him that he told Cloudpaw to wait while he washed, but when he had finished, the apprentice had disappeared. He is exasperated when Cloudpaw returns from hunting by himself and watches from the warriors' den as Fireheart speaks to him. :Fireheart later assigns him to lead a sunhigh patrol, and also lists his name off as one of the cats who would be going to the Gathering that night. :Runningwind is seen eating with Sandstorm a few days later, after she had fought with Fireheart over Cloudpaw. When Fireheart makes amends with Sandstorm, Runningwind doesn't say a word, but his eyes glow with amusement. He asks sharply what happened to Cloudpaw when Ashpaw came over to them. He frowns when he hears that Cloudpaw had gone to live with Twolegs, remarking that Darkstripe would enjoy the news. :He is seen again on an evening patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. Not long after the patrol leaves, Mousefur and Thornpaw return to camp, terrified. They tell everyone that they were attacked and have no idea where Runningwind is. Fireheart takes a patrol out to the Thunderpath, where the patrol had been, and sees Runningwind's body, lying lifelessly on the Thunderpath, with Whitethroat standing over him. It is revealed that his patrol was attacked by Tigerclaw and his band of rogues, and that they had killed Runningwind. His body is then brought back to camp and the Clan sits vigil for him. The Darkest Hour :Runningwind makes his first appearence as a member of StarClan. :At Firestar's leader ceremony, he gives Firestar his fourth life, along with the gift of tireless energy, to use to carry out the duties of a leader. As the life was given to him, Firestar felt like he was racing through the forest, able to outrace any enemy forever. :During the battle against BloodClan, Firestar feels Runningwind, lithe and muscular, fighting next to him, along with the other StarClan cats who gave him a life. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Runningpaw is revealed to be one of Bluestar's apprentices. Battles of the Clans :Runningwind is mentioned by Dustpaw in the fight against ShadowClan to make the enemy think there were more cats than there actually were. Erin Hunter Chat *Vicky apologizes when she realizes that Runningwind has 'wind' at the end of his name, for warriors do not start or end with the names of the founding leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' ::One-eye:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 463 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: ::Halftail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: ::Mousefur: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters